


i'll be seeing you

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened every time.  Lydia supposed she should be used to it, but she knows she never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - past lives.

It happened every time.  Lydia supposed she should be used to it, but she knows she never will be. 

*

They were never very special, no matter where they ended up together.  Always middle-class girls, Lydia maybe sneaking into the upper class.  Maybe working girls from good families and nice homes.  Lydia most preferred their home in Aclare when they farmed together, or the attic they shared as _au pairs_ in New Zealand at the turn of the century.  They’d been everywhere together, always finding each other.  Cape Town.  Minsk.  Rome.  Lydia lost track.

Allison didn’t know, of course.  It was her job to hunt in every life, and Lydia’s job to scream in every life.  Lydia remembered the prophecy— _scream for the girl, then wait for her in the next._ Nobody else could know how she existed for Allison.

*

Lydia sat on her bed at home after Allison’s death and cried, quiet and long.  She hated losing Allison so young.  She wanted more time in this world with the wolves and the foxes—she liked it, she was useful to these people. 

But she knew it would be a long life of waiting for Allison, waiting for their next chance together before Lydia had to scream once more.


End file.
